In a vehicle, an eye monitoring system can be used, for example, to track a projection region of a field of view display of an eye position of a viewer. Blinking of the eyes can also be monitored by way of the eye monitoring system. Conclusions as to fatigue affecting the viewer can be drawn by way of the blinking.